That one that returns
by beka K
Summary: o titulo significa : Aquele que retorna .
1. Default Chapter

**Meu passado que retorna**

Cap. 1 – Dores do passado

Eram 10:00 da manha e uma mulher loira de olhos azuis muito bonita de aproximadamente 23 anos caminhava pela rua que ainda estava vazia devido ao horário considerando que era um sábado de manha .

- Serena !

- Oi Erica, finalmente! Eu to aqui andando há muito tempo!

- Desculpa é que eu me atrasei um pouco , o plantão no hospital só acabou agora ai eu vim direto .

- Tudo bem , teve algum problema lá ?

- Não , só um caso meio complicado que resultou num coma .

( Gente eu vo mudar as vezes o jeito de escrever por exemplo agora eu vo narrar com os pensamentos dos personagens , desculpa ter interrompido )

----- Serena----

"Eu me assustei um pouco ao ouvir Érica ( que é a melhor amiga da Serena ) falar sobre coma, geralmente nós evitamos falar sobre isso por me trazer recordações ruins; apesar de que nos duas sendo médicas não da pra evitar as vezes ."

- Desculpa Sere, e num devia ....

- ...Tudo bem ... vamos pra casa eu vo encontrar o Eric mais tarde e você deve estar cansada.

- Ta vamos então .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O interfone tocou e Érica atendeu

- Alô.... Ta fala que ela já vai descer . SERENA !!

Serena foi andando lentamente até a cozinha .

-Que foi ?

- O Eric ta lá embaixo te esperando .

- Faz um favor pra mim ?

- Pra que servem as amigas se não pra fazer favores ?

- Dá um jeito de me livrar desse encontro ?!

- Por quê? O que houve?

- Depois eu te explico antes inventa alguma coisa, ta?

- Eric a Serena ta passando mal eu acho que seria melhor ela ficar descansando por que você num passa aqui amanha, eu acho que seria melhor .... – Ta eu falo pra ela , tchau ( falo Érica no interfone )

- Valeu amiga .

- Sem problemas , mas agora me conta o que ta acontecendo você ta parecendo meio triste.

- Eu não sei o que é ... eu to meio ... sei lá ... incomodada como se fosse acontecer alguma coisa .

- Boa ou ruim ?

- Não sei ...

- Por quê você não dorme um pouco ? Depois quando você acordar a gente pede uma pizza e você sabe que pra essas coisas nada melhor do que comida .

- hehehe é , eu vo fazer isso , eu vo tentar dormi um pouco .

- Ta ... qualquer coisa eu to no meu quarto, afinal eu passei a noite inteira acordada num plantão eu mereço dormir .

--------- No quarto da Serena -------

Flash Back

Serena esta no hospital atendendo seus pacientes quando derrepente chegam os paramédicos trazendo um paciente que tinha sofrido um acidente de carro e estava muito mal , Serena sente um aperto no coração e resolve perguntar para uma enfermeira quem era aquele paciente mas antes que Serena possa fazer isso Érica chega com o rosto marejado por lágrimas e começa a contar para Serena :

- Sere , o Darien estava dirigindo o carro dele para vir te ver quando ... quando um caminhão desgovernado bateu no carro dele ...

Serena entendeu mais ou menos o que Érica tinha dito só não conseguia entender por que Érica estava quase chorando .

- Mas ele esta bem certo ? Quer dizer... ele não sofreu nada , neh ? "falou Serena quase suplicando para receber o sinal de afirmação de sua amiga , nesse momento Érica não conseguiu segurar e as lágrimas começaram a cair"

- Ele... ele se feriu ... muito ... ele foi trazido para o hospital ...

Serena tentava registrar em sua mente o que Érica estava dizendo mas simplesmente não conseguia , até que ela olhou para a sala ao lado onde os médicos tentavam salvar a vida do paciente que tinha chegado a poucos minutos , Serena não conseguia ver o rosto dele já que os médicos estavam na frente então ela olhou para a sala e em seguida para Érica como se perguntasse se era ele então Érica balançou a cabeça afirmando , nesse momento foi como se a realidade evadisse a mente de Serena nesse momento ela percebeu que a pessoa que amava estava entre a vida e a morte e que talvez ela não o visse mais ... as lágrimas começaram a rolar seu rosto uma seguida da outra ela entou correndo na sala e o médico que estava tentando salvar Dárien veio ate ela .

- Por que ... por que vocês pararam ? continuem ele tem que ficar bem ! ( falou Serena se desesperando )

- Nós conseguimos estabiliza-lo mas ... ele... entrou em coma . Eu sinto muito

Serena foi andando ate a cama abraçou Dárien e começou a chorar

-- Fim do flash back ---

"Por que eu to me lembrando disso agora ? Isso já faz 3 anos ... eu pensei que tivesse me conformado .. mas por que eu fui lembrar disso agora ?"

Serena abraçou o travesseiro e começou a chorar

---------¨¨--------------------------¨¨-------------------------¨¨-------

Oi gente!

Eu espero de todo meu coração que vocês tenham gostado , tadinha da Serena me dói vê ela sofrendo assim mas as coisas vão melhorar prometo .

Eu dedico essa fic a minha amiga Érica que me inspira a escrever ela tb tem uma fic é essa aqui: Meu amor, Minha sentença. Vale a pena ver é mt mt linda !

Por favorrrrrrr deixem reviews

Mil Bjus

Beka


	2. A notícia

Cap. 2 A notícia

Serena acordava lentamente depois de uma noite mal dormida.

"Dormir foi uma péssima idéia eu até em sonho fiquei me lembrando daquele dia ."

Pensava Serena enquanto saia do quarto.

Ao chegar na cozinha Serena encontrou Érica que havia pedido a pizza sobre a qual tinham falado .

- Cruzes Serena! Que cara horrível é essa? Nem parece que você tava dormindo!

- Dormir foi a pior idéia que eu poderia ter tido.

- Por quê?

- Eu tive um sonho péssimo .

- Será que você pode me contar o que ta acontecendo ?! Você ta triste e desanima com certeza não fica assim por qualquer motivo . Me conta o que ta havendo , eu to ficando preocupada !

Serena sentou num banco que estava perto dela e falou para Érica fazer o mesmo.

- Pronto. Agora me conta o que esta acontecendo

Serena fechou os olhos e puxou o ar com força como se nele buscasse ajuda. Então começou a contar:

- Lembra que hoje mais cedo eu te disse que estava incomodada com alguma coisa ?

Érica assentiu com a cabeça

- Então , depois eu fiz o que você disse e fui pro meu quarto tentar descansar ; mas quando eu tava deitada tentando dormir eu ... Eu comecei a ... a me lembrar do dia do acidente .

Serena falou isso olhando para baixo como se tivesse que fazer muito esforço para que essas palavras saíssem de sua boca . Quando ela terminou de falar ela olhou para Érica e uma lágrima rolou por sua face .

- Ah Serena... Depois de tanto tempo ...

Érica falava com um misto de tristeza e pena na voz e conservava o rosto em uma expressão triste .

- Eu sei... Eu também fiquei surpresa por estar pensando nisso de novo .

As duas ficaram alguns minutos sem dizer nada apenas pensando sobre o assunto até que Serena quebrou o silêncio.

- Vai ficar tudo bem ... Eu vo voltar ao normal logo .

- Você sabe que se você quiser não tem problema você voltar a pensar sobre isso e a lembrar , ninguém espera que você supere rápido e ninguém quer cobrar isso de você . Você sabe disso, certo ?

- Já fazem 3 anos , e eu já superei .

Disse Serena se levantando e indo em direção ao seu quarto .

Érica ficou um pouco sentada pensando sobre o que a amiga disse .

--------Pensamentos da Érica----

"Serena , quando você vai entender que você não precisa aceitar o que aconteceu? Quando você vai perceber que o Dárien ainda faz parte da vida sua mesmo não tendo acordado ?"

--------Fim dos pensamentos da Érica--------

Depois de alguns minutos Érica também foi dormir.

---------¨¨----------------------¨¨----------------------

No dia seguinte Serena acordou com o barulho do despertador que tocava estridentemente na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado .

Depois de se arrumar para ir trabalhar Serena seguiu em direção a sala . Chegando lá ouviu o som do telefone tocando e foi atende-lo .

- Alô ? .... Oi doutor , algum problema ? "conforme a pessoa do outro lado da linha falava o rosto de Serena assumia uma expressão de incredulidade e surpresa ." – O...obrigada por avisar.. " Ela colocou o telefone de volta na base e foi tateando em procura do sofá atraz de si , sentou-se lentamente como se fosse difícil continuar se mantendo em pé e um alivio sentar-se . Serena ficou inerte sentada no sofá olhando fixo para um ponto qualquer; conservava no rosto uma expressão difícil de se descrever mais que talvez pudesse ser comparada a incredulidade, surpresa e preocupação .

Érica chegou na sala e parou na porta, Serena notou a presença da amiga e conservando aquela expressão no rosto disse:

- Ele acordou.


	3. Aquele que retorna

Cap. 3 Aquele que retorna

- Como assim?

Perguntou Érica incrédula.

- Da.. Darien acordou...

Serena falava isso com uma expressão que seria impossível de descrever ... ao mesmo tempo que ela parecia feliz, ela parecia estar com medo de areditar .

- E.. E agora? ( Érica)

- Eles querem que eu vá lá , o médico falou que ... que seria bom ele ver alguém conhecido ...

Serena parecia um robô falando , ela falava como se dissesse o que seria correto fazer, e mais uma vez se esquecia do que seria melhor para ela fazer .

- Serena , você ta pronta pra ver ele ? Quer dizer , tudo isso é muito repentino e apesar de ser uma coisa boa , apesar disso muda tudo . Você ta pronta pra isso ?

- N.. Não sei ... quer dizer , eu passei os últimos 3 anos tendo que lidar com a idéia que eu tinha perdido ele , que eu tinha perdido tudo aquilo que nós sonhamos em ter juntos , que eu tinha perdido a vida que eu ia ter, que eu tinha perdido o meu futuro ... E agora ... ele volto ... é como se tudo que eu tive que aceitar nos últimos 3 anos pudesse ser esquecido ...

- Mas não é tão fácil assim , né?

- Não , não é nenhum pouco fácil.

Serena ficou alguns minutos refletindo sobre o que deveria fazer , até que Érica falou :

- Por que nós não fazemos assim : Eu vo lá no hospital e vejo como ele esta e resolvo tudo que tem que ser resolvido , você fica aqui e tenta pensar um pouco sobre como vai ser daqui pra frente ...

- Mas eu tenho que ir trabalhar!

- Eu explico tudo lá no hospital, tenho certeza que eles vão entender. Até por que pela sua cara da pra perceber que você ainda não entendeu direito o que está acontecendo , é melhor você descansar um pouco . Pode deixar que eu cuido de tudo .

Disse Érica enquanto pegava sua bolsa e saia do apartamento .

Enquanto a amiga foi resolver tudo , Serena ficou pensando ...

"Eu estou entendendo muito bem o que esta acontecendo, o meu passado está voltando.

Quem diria que uma coisa que eu esperei durante a maior parte do tempo que acontecesse fosse me deixar assim , confusa, preocupada e me sentindo culpada ."

--------------------###¨¨¨&&----------------------

Oi gente !! Espero que vcs estejam gostando !

Esse cap. ficou pequeno o proximo fica maior .

Espero q alguem esteja lendo essa fic . Pleaaaaaassssssseeeeee deixem reviews

Bjus

Beka


	4. Confissões

_**Cap.4 Confissões**_

Serena estava exausta, não queria mas pensar em nada , tudo que ela queria era poder fechar os olhos e não ter que lidar com a realidade.

Ela não sabia mas o que fazer, por que tudo que tinha que ser tão difícil ? Por que nós esperamos tanto por alguma coisa e quando nos conformamos por não tela tudo muda ?

Por que quando nós pensamos ter entendido o sentido de tudo , nada é como pensamos?

Essas eram duvidas que perseguiam Serena.

Então ela se levantou e foi em direção ao seu quarto, chegando lá, Serena aproximou-se da cômoda ao lado de sua cama , pegou dentro de uma caixinha sobre a cômoda uma chave com a qual abriu a segunda gaveta da cômoda .

Serena ficou alguns minutos olhando para dentro da gaveta, como se com aquele olhar ela alcançasse todo um passado composto de lembranças. Depois a menina buscou no fundo da gaveta uma caixinha branca de veludo , Serena pegou a caixinha e sentou-se em sua cama .

----------¨¨Pensamento da Serena¨¨----------

"Faz tanto tempo, tanto tempo que chega a parecer outra vida ....

Eu estava tão feliz... tão feliz naquele dia ...

----------Flash back----

Serena estava com Dárien em um restaurante , era uma ocasião especial : eles estavam comemorando o pedido de casamento que Darien tinha feito à Serena ( e o sim dela) .

- Eu nunca estive mais feliz ! Você nunca vai me deixar, certo ? ( Serena)

- Meu amor, sem você eu não existiria... Eu jamais poderia te deixar . Eu te amo esqueceu?(Darien)

-Não...Não esqueci...é que é tão difícil de acreditar que Darien Chiba ,o Senhor Popular... é meu! Meu... só meu...

-E daqui a algum tempo você vai ser a Senhora Serena Chiba...

-É...nossa! É tão bom que parece um sonho!

- Se for um sonho eu nunca mais quero acordar!(Darien)

- Não diz isso! Você _tem _ que acordar. Pra, se isso for um sonho, você quem sabe, me conhecer...(Serena)

-Mas, e ser for um sonho, e quando eu acordar, eu estou em uma outra vida, casado com

Outra pessoa, sem você na minha vida? Não! Se isso for um sonho, eu nunca mais quero acordar!(Darien)

Ele lhe sorriu bonito e tocou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos.

Ela não sabia porquê, mas no momento em que seu noivo disse que nunca mais queria acordar, ela sentiu um aperto no coração.

------- Fim do Flash Back-----

"Por que você disse que não queria mais acordar...? Por que você disse isso...?"

Ainda mantendo o desespero e as lágrimas que não paravam de cair, Serena continuou pensando...

"E pensar que algumas horas depois desse mesmo dia eu te perderia ... Depois de tanto tempo eu mal posso acreditar que você voltou ... E muito menos posso acreditar que eu tenha te deixado sozinho sem nem te visitar durante esses anos , que pessoa horrível que eu sou , eu fiz aquilo que nós combinamos nunca fazer um com o outro ... eu te abandonei ... Te abandonei por você não poder ficar ao meu lado , no momento em que você mais precisava de mim eu te abandonei ..."

Pensava Serena enquanto segurava a caixinha junto de si e lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto .

Minutos depois Érica chegou em casa e Serena ao ouvir a porta abrindo foi correndo até a sala , ansiosa por notícias.

- E então? ( Serena)

- É estranho vê-lo do jeito que ele estava , ele estava bem , estava acordado e até conversou comigo . É como se os últimos 3 anos nunca tivessem acontecido . Ele estava exatamente como antes , do mesmo jeito , com o mesmo bom humor , e fez a mesma coisa que ele fazia antes ...(Erica)

Érica fez uma pausa mas ao ver a cara de curiosidade e preocupação de Serena , ela continuou :

- A primeira coisa que ele fez foi perguntar por você ...

Serena deixou uma lágrima escapar .

- E .... E o que você disse ? ( Serena)

- A verdade , eu falei que você ainda estava confusa com a notícia mas que assim que entendesse tudo iria lá ver ele .

Dessa vez Serena não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e todas começaram a rolar por seu delicado rosto .

Érica ficou confusa então resolveu perguntar:

- Serena eu estou impressionada com a sua capacidade de transformar uma boa notícia em algo tão trágico , o que está acontecendo ?

Serena olhou para o rosto da amiga e depois de alguns segundos começou a contar:

- Eu estou me sentindo culpada .

- Culpada ? Por que ?

- Você não se sentiria assim se a pessoa que você ama estivesse em coma a 3 anos e você só tivesse estado ao seu lado durante o 1º ano? Você não se sentiria assim se você tivesse sido tão egoísta a ponto de deixar abandonado em uma cama de hospital aquele que você mais amou e que mais te amou ?

- Serena , você sabe muito bem que você não fez as coisas desse jeito . Eu me lembro que você durante o 1º ano em que Darien estava em coma o visitava todos os dias , e me lembro também que você deixou de fazer isso nos anos seguintes por que todos inclusive os pais dele , te disseram que era melhor pra você por que você sofria muito daquela maneira.

- Isso não justifica eu telo abandonado, eu deveria ter ficado do lado dele eu devia estar lá quando ele acordou .

- E se você tivesse feito isso ? E se você tivesse estado do lado dele durante todos esses anos e ele nunca acordasse ? Por sorte ele conseguiu se recuperar mas você sabe que tinha a chance disso não acontecer , e se não tivesse acontecido eu tenho certeza que ele não iria querer que você ficasse esperando e sofrendo por ele . Ele quer e sempre quis o melhor pra você , e eu tenho certeza que ele não te culpa por você não ter estado lá durante os últimos anos . Se você tem alguma dúvida quanto a isso pergunte a ele.

O tom em que Érica falava era doce mas decidido . Serena foi se acalmando conforme a amiga falava mas mesmo assim ela mantinha o sentimento de culpa.

- Eu não acho que seja a hora certa pra falar com ele . (Serena)

- Tudo bem mas você sabe que em algum momento você vai ter que falar , não sabe ?

Serena afirmou com a cabeça e depois foi em direção ao seu quarto .

--------------------¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨-----------------

Oi gente !

Espero que vocês estejam gostando ! Eu sei que a Serena está sofrendo muito mas em algum momento as coisas vão melhorar , eu prometo !

Quanto ao Darien daqui a pouco ele aparece .

Bjus

Beka

PPPPPPPPPPLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSEEE deixem uma review e façam uma autora ( eu ) feliz !

Ps: Eu dedico esse cap. A minha amiga Érica(Natd) que me ajudou a escreve-lo. Te adoro, miga!


	5. O encontro, ou reencontro ? Parte 1

_Cap5 O encontro, ou reencontro?_

_Parte 1 _

Depois da conversa com Érica, Serena resolveu ir no hospital, afinal ela já havia faltado 2 dias de trabalho e apesar de todos falarem que não tinha problema devido a situação, mesmo assim ela não gostava de ficar tanto tempo sem ir .

- Érica! Eu vo no hospital .

- TA.

Gritou Érica de seu quarto.

------------¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨------------

Serena chegou na garagem do prédio, ligou seu carro e parou por um momento com as mãos no volante e começou a pensar.

"Certo... Ta tudo bem, eu vou chegar no hospital, vou ver meus pacientes,vou verse tenho alguma coisa pra fazer e depois eu volto pra casa. Eu nem vou ter que ir no andar em que ele vai estar fazendo os exames."

Com esse pensamento Serena acelerou com o carro, e foi em direção a porta da garagem. Quando a porta já estava quase toda aberta...

"A quem eu estou enganando ? É claro que eu vo acabar encontrando ele! Do jeito que o destino brinca comigo provavelmente ele vai ser a 1ª pessoa que eu vou ver!"

Então Serena apertou o botão fechando o portão, fez a volta com o carro, parou em sua vaga e ...

"Que coisa ridícula é essa Serena?! Aquele hospital é enorme, você NÃO precisa encontrar ele ."

E mais uma vez Serena dirigiu o carro até o portão,e mais uma vez apertou o botão para abri-lo . E é claro... mais uma vez as duvidas voltaram...

"Mas e se..."

Serena não teve tempo para completar seu pensamento pois o porteiro bateu no vidro do carro chamando-a.

Serena abriu o vidro do carro e perguntou ao porteiro:

- Algum problema?

- Bem... é que... o portão ... ele vai quebrar se continuar abrindo e fechando assim, então será que a Srtª. Poderia resolver se vai sair ou não?

- Ah... desculpa... Eu vou sair sim.

Assim Serena finalmente passou pelo portão e foi em direção ao hospital.

--- Minutos depois no carro---

( Nada, nada vai apagar o quanto eu chorei sofrendo por te deixar

Nunca, nunca me perdoei a saudade que eu me causei na distancia do teu olhar)

Serena pensava sobre as palavras que Érica tinha lhe dito, ela sabia que a amiga tinha razão , que deveria estar louca de vontade de ver Darien mas contudo...

"O tanto que eu sofri a perde-lo ... tudo ainda é muito repentino... a noite eu ainda posso ver você entrando pela porta do hospital , imóvel, depois me lembro como era ir visitar você no hospital durante aquele 1º ano ... de como doía ver você deitado , de olhos fechados sem poder falar comigo..."

Angustia e dor são sentimentos que marcam, são feridas abertas que demoram a sarar.

Mas o que mais perseguia a mente e a consciência de Serena era por não ter visitado Darien durante aqueles 2 anos. Apesar de todos lhe dizerem que isso era compreensível para ela não era. E a pior condenação é a que nós mesmos nos impomos, nesse caso é a culpa.

"Como eu fui capaz de abandonar quem mais me amou ? Aquele que NUNCA me deixou..."

( Que a vida separou, levou você de mim, e eu prefiro acreditar que esse sonho não chegou ao fim.)

As vezes nossa vida muda tanto, caminha por estradas tão incertas que ao olharmos para traz tudo parece que foi um sonho. No caso de Serena seu passado, seu sonho foi a verdadeira felicidade...

"A vida foi tão injusta conosco, nosso maior temor se tornou realidade... Nosso medo de nos separarmos agora é fato ."

Mas o que nem a vida , nem os jogos do destino podem nos tirar , é a esperança desse sonho não acabar. Pelo menos não agora, não aqui.

( Nada, nada vai afastar a lembrança que eu guardei e a esperança de poder de te ver voltar)

Serena apesar de não ter ido no hospital nos últimos 2 anos não tinha esquecido Darien nem por um minuto, e a esperança dele acordar nunca havia saído de seu coração.

(Nunca, nunca me conformei na verdade eu só me calei, Eu não tive força para lutar)

Ela sabia que apesar de nos últimos anos ela ter se dito conformada, na verdade era so medo, medo de lutar... Serena nesse momento percebia que o verdadeiro motivo de ter "abandonado" Darien, tinha sido por indisposição e medo de lutar, lutar contra a vida, contra o destino...

"Como eu fui fraca, eu devia ter lutado, lutado contra mim mesma que fui fraca demais para ficar ao lado de quem apesar de querer não podia estar ali comigo."

( Eu tento esquecer você...)

O caminho que Serena tinha escolhido poderia ser considerado o mais fácil...

Apesar de ser difícil esquecer alguém é mais fácil do que estar ao lado de alguém que não está ao seu lado.

O problema é que esquecemos que as vezes o caminho correto não é o mais fácil...

"Como eu pude fazer tanta besteira?! Eu tentei esquece-lo quando na verdade não era isso que eu queria..."

( Quando na verdade o que eu queria era lembrar)

Apesar de antes ter escolhido "o caminho errado" e ter tomado a decisão errada, Serena agora queria consertar tudo...

"Mas agora... Mesmo que eu não fique com você , eu não vou fugir"

Pensou Serena parando o carro e lendo a placa que indicava que ela havia chegado no hospital.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Oi gente!**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap. Plleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeee continuem deixando reviews!**

**A minha amiga Érica disse que a Serena ta muito dramática então eu vo passar a colocar algumas coisas mais engraçadas nas atitudes das Serena é claro que sem atrapalhar nos sentimentos dela que eu quero passar pra vocês , mas em todo caso vocês acham que essa é uma boa idéia?**

**Obrigada pra que deixou reviews por favor não me abandonem e continuem deixando, ta?!**

**Bjus **

**Beka**


	6. O reencontro parte 2

_Cap 6 O encontro, ou reencontro _

_Parte 2 _

Serena estava dentro do elevador indo em direção ao andar dos exames de Darien. Deveria estar se sentindo bem, afinal, ia vê-lo. Depois de tanto tempo, aquele que tanto amou estava de volta... A garota estava um tanto confusa. Eram tantas as coisas que ela queria falar ao rapaz, que teve que fazer uma lista mental de passos a seguir, do contrário, entraria em desespero.

É fácil... Eu só tenho que dar mais alguns passos além deste elevador, seguir pelo corredor e falar com ele."

Nesse momento a porta do elevador se abriu indicando que Serena havia chegado aonde desejava. Mantendo esse pensamento ela saiu do elevador e começou a andar pelo corredor... Mas como nada é perfeito...

"Como eu pude pensar que isso seria fácil? É claro que não é!"

Serena balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou-se para o elevador. Sua vontade agora, era de sair correndo dali... Voltou a andar calmamente na direção do elevador, quando esbarrou em alguém. A garota justificou-se enquanto se abaixava para pegar sua bolsa que havia caído.

- Me desculpe, eu estava distraída ...

-...Deve ser nosso destino... Não importa quanto tempo passe sempre que nos encontramos é assim.

Serena não precisou olhar para saber quem falava, ela reconhecia aquela voz, aquele tom brincalhão... Agora a única coisa que ela tinha que fazer era reunir coragem para olhar pra cima e ter certeza de que não era um sonho.

-Da..Darien ...?

- Você não tem idéia de como eu senti sua falta.

Dizia Darien com aquela voz doce da qual Serena tanto sentiu saudade.

- Eu acho que tenho.

Lágrimas rolavam das belas orbes azuis da garota , mas dessa vez não era por remorso nem por nada assim, era apenas de felicidade . Felicidade por ver aquele quem ela tanto amava , felicidade por sentir que a vida retornava para seu corpo depois de tanto tempo.

-A vida não fazia sentido sem você. –fala Serena o encarando com um sorriso no rosto. Um belo e inocente sorriso, que não dava há muito tempo...

-Eu fiquei com tanto medo quando eu acordei e percebi que talvez eu tivesse te perdido, eu fiquei apavorado com a idéia de ter que lidar com uma vida sem você... –fala o rapaz a abraçando com força, e deixando uma tímida lágrima escapar de seus olhos e cortar sua face.

Serena sentia que nada mais estava errado , era como se tudo que minutos atrás parecia tão difícil agora fosse muito fácil . Era impressionante como com um simples abraço dele exercesse esse poder de fazê-la sentir como se nada pudesse estar errado, com ele tudo ficava tão certo, tão perfeito .

- É tão bom estar com você de novo. Me promete que você nunca mais vai me deixar? –pergunta Serena interrompendo um pouco o abraço para poder olhar nos olhos do rapaz.

- Nada nesse mundo poderia me afastar de você novamente. Eu te amo Serena, e nem o tempo e a distância conseguiram apagar isso. Você ainda me ama como antes?

- Não. Aora eu te amo muito mais ! Eu vi como ficou a minha vida sem você e eu não quero nunca mais ter que passar por isso...

- Eu prometo que se depender de mim, jamais nos afastaremos novamente. –fala o rapaz exibindo um de seus mais belos sorrisos.

Realmente, o destino é algo que sempre nos engana... Veja a Serena: um dia ela está noiva de seu grande amor e muito feliz, no outro a vida os afasta por anos anos deixando-a sem saber se o veria novamente; e agora ela está ali em seus braços com o seu amor por ele e o dele por ela mais fortalecido que nunca. E as incertezas e sentimentos de culpa que antes a atormentavam , agora não existiam mais pois ela sabia que o amor deles não seria abalado por isso e que agora eles finalmente poderiam ficar juntos.

Darien deu mais um rápido abraço em Serena, para em seguida segurar as mãos da garota... Como eram quentes e macias! Há quanto tempo não as sentia...

- Vamos para casa?

Serena assentiu com a cabeça , e de mãos dadas eles saíram do hospital , tendo no coração a certeza de que eles nunca mais precisariam se separar .

"_As vezes encontramos no passado o nosso futuro"_

--------------------

Oi gente !

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do final da fic . Eu achei que se eu continuasse ela ia começar a ficar cansativa e repetitiva , afinal nós temos que saber a hora de parar neh ?!

Por favor deixem reviews falando o q acharam ta ?

Queria agradecer a CaHh Kinomoto que me ajudou mt nesse cap .. Valeu amiga

Te adoro.

Mil

Bjus

Beka


End file.
